


The Redhead from Class

by foragirllikeyou



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foragirllikeyou/pseuds/foragirllikeyou
Summary: They're roommates. Tessa has had a secret, well a few secrets, but this one is worse than the rest.  It finally comes out, but will Mariah be okay with it? Or will Tessa need a new roommate?





	The Redhead from Class

Tessa Porter and Mariah Copeland became roommates at the beginning of the semester. They learned that they could easily coexist, so long as their schedules didn't match.

Tessa would come home late from her little shows to earn a little extra cash here and there. Mariah liked it because while Tessa was out she wasn't disrupting her studies or her alone time. Otherwise, they had different classes and part-time job hours.

Tessa happened to be in the dorm during the day more than Mariah did, Mariah filled her time with other activities.

So Tessa figured she could bring people by there dorm and have as much uninterrupted sex as she wanted just as long as it wasn't too late in the day. Although she knew she  _could_  do this, she didn't do it that often.

She didn't do it often because she did have feelings for someone. That someone being her roommate. In a way, it felt like cheating, but she chalked it up her being a person with needs... And a crush on a (more than likely to be) straight girl. So why not? What's the harm?

Today was different, it was her only late class and there happened to be a read head by the name of Cameron, who shared a shocking resemblance with Mariah, in one of her classes that she had been flirting with casually. She didn't think it would go anywhere, but it was a fun flirt. It was completely unexpected when this girl put her hand on her thigh in the middle class and rubbed her foot on Tessa's ankle being more than suggestive.

As soon as the lecture was over. Tessa offered her dorm room to study at. Quiet, no interruptions to their "studying" so Cameron obviously accepted this offer.

~~~

As soon as they got to the dorm Tessa had her hands all over this girl. It was second nature. All sex, no strings, no romance, just straight to it. She kissed her instinctively, hot wet kisses on eager lips.

The dorm room had one bedroom that Mariah and Tessa shared and their beds on either side of the room.

Tessa seized the kissing and lifted the girl by her legs onto her waist. Cameron started kissing on Tessa's neck while being carried to her room. Tessa deposited her on the bed. Pulling back she pulled off her shirt and resumed her attack on the woman's lips. Tessa paused to tug on the other woman's shirt. Cameron obeyed the silent command.

~~~

Mariah got off of work. She decided she wanted pizza and a movie, maybe Tessa and her could restart their movie nights.

_M: hey Tess, I'm getting pizza and a movie. I know half is your regular and the other is mine. Any movie suggestions for me to pick up?_

Some time passed and the pizza was ready, no answer.

_M: Tessa?_

No response. She gave up, her movie choice. Tessa would have to deal with it or go without. She stopped by a Redbox and got the worst looking romcom she could find.

~~~

"Honey I'm home" N _o that was stupid. Why did I say that? She's probably not even here._

She set the pizza box down on the counter. This was one of the rare rooms that actually had a "kitchen" area, more set up like a kitchen but without any appliances other than a small fridge.

Mariah decided that before she ate, she'd go change into more comfortable clothes. She made her way to her shared room and stopped as she reached for the handle. She heard a noise from inside the room.  _Was Tessa in there all this time? What was she doing here? Ignoring me?_

Mariah grabbed the doorknob. She opened the door. She started to speak "Tessa why were you ignoring m-" she looked up. She saw a redhead with her head between Tessa's thighs and Tessa's eyes now plastered on her.

Tessa was moaning and arching her back involuntarily. She tugged on the redhead's hair trying to get her to stop or slow down or something, but it was too late. Tessa went over the edge, almost fully screaming Mariah's name. Waves of euphoria crashing into her. Mariah, wide-eyed, frozen and staring. As soon as she snapped out of it she turned around and slammed the door.

Tessa finally done with her aftershocks and fully feeling the embarrassment, told Cameron she had to go and that they couldn't do anything further. Cameron said that it was fine and with a wink said "Maybe next time" They dressed in silence and Tessa walked her out and rejected the kiss that Cameron tried to give.

Finally shutting the door, a sigh of relief escaped her. She could focus on talking to Mariah. She walked into the kitchen. "Um... Mariah?"

Mariah looked down and blushed. She couldn't quite pinpoint her feelings but she couldn't quite face her after what she saw. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"About you having sex with that girl? Or about you having sex with that girl in  _our_  room?" She couldn't help her tone. She was confused and angry, and more aroused than she thought she should be. She still couldn't face her. She had figured Tessa was into girls, with all the light flirting she does, along with general vibe she put off. Or maybe it was slight hope that she did. She had crushes before but figured women just had girl crushes sometimes.

"I am so sorry. I don't usually do that-"

"Usually?" Her tone got even more angry . "You mean you've done this before?"

"Well, I mean- Yeah I have but that's-"

Mariah was fuming. And she couldn't figure out why. "No, stop. I don't want to hear it. And to think I even got you pizza." She walked off and sat in the bathroom. Definitely not in their room, there was Tessa sex smell in there. That would just make the confusion worse.

Tessa reached for Mariah but just barely missed. She decided to just let it be. Mariah needed to cool off before she tried talking to her again.

~~~

"Mariah? Will you come out now? Please. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise. Cross my heart." She crossed over her heart. Even knowing Mariah couldn't see it. Tessa sat on the floor.

Mariah was sitting in the bathtub. Thinking. Kind of ignoring Tessa, half listening. She kept rewinding Tessa's orgasm in her head, and how hot it was that she said her name.  _Wait, what was that girl's name? Do we have the same-_ _No we can't._ She cut herself off. She got out of the tub and sat by the door. "Tessa?"

Tessa sat up as quick as she could. "Yes?"

"I'm going to ask some questions, and I want you to answer them."

Tessa nodded. "What-ever you want to know."

"What was her name?" She was actually scared to know the answer.

"Her name is Cameron."

An odd sense of relief washed over her until Mariah thought more about her, put a name to the face. She kinda looked like her. She shook her head. "Does she remind you of anyone?"

Tessa paused. She felt nervous and sick. Mariah was smart.

Mariah got impatient. She snapped "Well?"

"Yeah... Yeah, she does." Her heart sunk in her chest.

There it was slight hope and slight relief. It was her. She knew it was. She just needed to hear it from Tessa. "Care to share who?"

"Not really, Mariah." It hurt. This feels like an incoming rejection. She hurt Mariah's feelings, it's only fair to return the favor.

"Tell me why?"

"Does it really matter?"

Mariah sat silent.

Tessa sighed. Defeated she spoke. "Because this hurts. I don't want to lose you over this. I definitely crossed a line by bringing people here to have sex. But I crossed a whole other line with  _that girl"_

Mariah opened the door. "What's so special about  _that girl_ Tessa? Why can't you just tell me?"

Tessa looked up at Mariah. "She's not that special. She just-" she looked down at Mariah's shoes, she could bear to look at her face.

Mariah crouched to Tessa's level. She lifted Tessa's face to look at her. "Just what Tessa."

Tessa thought she'd never forgive herself if she said it. Her voice was so soft and weakened by shame. "Ugh, it's so fucked. Please don't make me say it..."

Her voice was stern but soft. "She looked like me, Tess."

Tessa gave up. The emotion poured through. "I know. That's why I said your name. Not because you walked in. Not because you startled me. Just because I wanted it to be you... I probably would've said it, even if you hadn't walked in."

"Tessa..." She paused, now cradling Tessa's face in her hands. They stared at each other's lips. Tessa tried to lean in but Mariah pulled back. "Take a shower." She stood and stepped over Tessa.

Tessa's eyes were wide open.  _What just happened?_  She had to sit and process what just happened.  _Mariah just went to our room. She told me to take a shower? Do I smell?_ She sniffed herself.  _Oh, gross, like sex. I guess I should..._

~~~

Mariah left their bedroom door open to air out the room. Not that Tessa's smell wasn't intriguing, it was more about who did that to her. She heard the shower running.  _Tessa listened._  She decided to finally change too.

After a while, the shower stopped and Tessa walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around herself. She was grabbing herself some clothes. Mariah stared at her, Tessa kept her head down the whole time. Mariah's mind was drifting. Wondering what Tessa would taste like, what being with her would actually be like. Then slight panic as she walked out of the room, she realized she'd never romantically been with a woman. Maybe make outs here and there but nothing as serious as actually being with a woman. She shook off the idea. While Tessa was getting dressed in the bathroom Mariah went back to the kitchen. She grabbed the movie and put it in the DVD player and let it run to get to the menu. She got out two plates, one for her and one for Tessa, got two slices for each and making sure it was their preferred pieces. She ran to get a blanket for them and set up a place for them to sit.

Tessa came out with her hair in a towel. She was shocked to see what Mariah had set up. "For us?"

"Yeah, now get over here before I change my mind."

Tessa didn't need to be asked twice. She hurried over and sat next to Mariah grabbing her plate, she got under the blanket that they usually shared. They sat in relative silence while watching the movie. It was a stark contrast to earlier. Mariah didn't seem at all upset, so Tessa's guilt for the most part faded.

"Done with your plate? Or do you want some more?" Mariah looked over at Tessa with her hand outstretched.

Tessa was still nervous. "Oh no, I'm fine, here, thank you."

Mariah got up and threw away their trash. Sitting back down she spoke. "This movie sucks right?"

Tessa nodded slowly. And drew out her response "Yeah"

"You're gonna suffer through it though," Mariah stated as a matter of factly

"That's only fair."

Mariah scooted closer to Tessa. She leaned her head on Tessa's collarbone and wrapped an arm around her. "Is this okay?"

Tessa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Afraid of her words she hummed "Mhm" She was stiff, scared of Mariah. This soft redhead instilled a lot of fear on her. She was scared if she moved then they'd never be normal again. Or at least on good standings.

Mariah fell asleep in Tessa's arms.  _That movie really did suck._ Tessa laid with her, content with their arrangement. She rested her head on Mariah's.

Mariah eventually woke up. "Tessa?"

"Did I do something?"

"Oh, no, I was checking if you were asleep. Why did you let me sleep through the movie?"

"Well it kinda sucked, and you seemed very peaceful. And you said I'd have to suffer through it." She squinted hoping she didn't say something wrong.

"Only fair?"

"Mariah can I just say- I am so sorry. I know I crossed a line or multiple lines. It will never happen again. I won't see that girl again, and I won't bring anyone here again unless you give me permission."

"You're planning on bringing people here? Even after what just happened? Are you kidding me?"

"No, no. It was more a gesture. After what just happened I wasn't gonna bring anybody here. I was hoping only you or I would be in here unless you wanted to bring someone here... But I really hope you won't need to..."

"Why?" She looked at Tessa intently.

"Well, I just- I really wanted... I had hoped..."

"Tessa for the love of anything, just say it."

"Mariah. I want you. I want to be the one for you like  _that_..." her voice dropped to a whisper. "and you to be the one for me... like  _that."_

"Finally, my god." Mariah pulled Tessa in for a searing kiss. Tessa had never felt so content before. They kissed with so much passion. Tessa thought that any of the sex she had in the past could never be as satisfying as Mariah's lips on hers. Tears fell from Tessa's eyes onto Mariah's cheeks.

Mariah pulled back and wiped away her tears. Then kissed her where the tears had stained her cheeks. "Mariah, I have wanted this for so long."

"And I think I've been waiting for this." She kissed her again.

Tessa pulled back. "I think we should get more comfortable." Mariah nodded. Tessa stood up and offered a hand to Mariah who took it gratefully. They walked to their bedroom, and once inside Tessa looked at Mariah. A silent  _"Whos bed?"_ It was Mariah's turn to do the tugging. She pulled Tessa to her bed. They sat down, Tessa leaned in and captured Mariahs waiting lips.

Mariah pushed Tessa down on the bed and was leaning over her to kiss her. Tessa started pressing kisses from Mariah's lips across her cheek and down to her neck. Mariah's breath hitched. "Oh... Tess," Tessa's hands were being gentle and explorative of Mariah's back. she wanted to learn all of Mariah, every freckle, her most sensitive spots, even if it took forever. "I-I've never done this before"

Tessa pulled back. "That's fine, I'm in no rush, we don't even have to do this if you don't think you're ready yet"

"Really?"

She nodded, looking at Mariah's eyes trying to see what she was feeling. "Mariah, I just want to get to know  _you._ I don't  _need_ sex. I was just trying to fill a void. That void was being able to be with you romantically. Just knowing that I can do this," She pressed a lingering kiss to Mariah's lips, she grabbed Mariah's hand and held it up for emphasis "or hold your hand, or even knowing that I can come home and you'll be there and that  _we_  are together is enough for me." She tilted her head making sure Mariah was looking in her eyes. "Sex with you sounds like the most perfect thing in the world," she laughed and so did Mariah, her tone got more serious "but so does movie nights, cuddling, and being able to sleeping  _next to_ each other"

It was Mariah's turn to tear up. A tear slid down her cheek. Tessa wiped it away and smiled at her. Mariah knew Tessa was being genuine. Leaning down she kissed Tessa. "Thank you, for saying all of that and meaning it."

**Requested by Kimmy_s7, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
